


La faim forte lusty

by Kanae_michahive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Induced heat by soul bond, Knotting, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Bond, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Werewolf traffic, light Violence, light blood kink, mention of murdered family, werewolf Yuuri Katsuki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive
Summary: En alguna parte de su cabeza hay un eco que le asegura un solo hecho, uno que, además, obliga a sus feromonas a tomar cartas en el asunto, inundando con presteza los alrededores silvestres con el aroma a excitación. "Compañero. Él es mi compañero".One-shot.Omegaverse.Vampiro/Alfa Viktor x Hombre Lobo/Omega Yuuri.





	La faim forte lusty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo a esas maravillosas y grandes señoras que no necesito mencionar ya.
> 
> N/A: ¿No les pasa a veces que sólo buscan cualquier premisa para escribir/leer lemon? Porque sí, eso me pasó. Creo que tanta abstinencia del género ha llegado a su límite. Un pwp 100% comprobado salió y eso, ya no tengo vergüenza. Ni siquiera porque es el primer omegaverse que escribo. Dx
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!
> 
> No tengo beta, así que si hay fallas, una disculpa. Corregiré esto después.

* * *

.

.

Su palpitación se detiene antes de acelerarse sin reparo, de la herida abierta comienza a brotar una pequeña y sola gota de sangre del dedo anular. No obstante, Yuuri no se aparta. En vez de eso, se inclina, deseoso por culpa del instinto primitivo jamás experimentado, no antes. Los orbes azules que lo observan a escasos centímetros de distancia se niegan a parpadear, incluso cuando el hombre lobo deposita sus labios encima de su boca empapada de sangre ajena a la de ellos. La mano derecha, todavía enroscada en la del vampiro, es apretada con ligereza.

_Mío._

Sin intención de lastimarlo, el alfa devuelve su beso sin evitar el gruñido entre sus dientes mientras los tira a ambos contra el piso. En alguna parte de su cabeza hay un eco que le asegura un solo hecho, uno que, además, obliga a sus feromonas a tomar cartas en el asunto, inundando con presteza los alrededores silvestres con el aroma a excitación. _Compañero. Él es mi compañero._

Al abrir los ojos y separar su boca de la contraria, descubre la humedad provocada entre sus piernas, la sensación es extraña por un momento, más no se toma el tiempo necesario para procesar el resto de la situación. Su juicio se encuentra nublado por la dilatación evidente en los ojos del alfa, respondiendo a sus necesidades, con sus manos empezando a rasgar las ropas de los dos, a una prisa sobre humana. Éste último siente el aire acariciar su carne expuesta, apoyada en el húmedo pasto del bosque. Al principio es un ligero cosquilleo, pero se olvida demasiado pronto cuando su cuerpo es girado sin aviso. La desnudez es algo que deja pasar por alto.

— _Omega…_ —Susurra entonces el vampiro, tomando su rostro con sus manos, deslizando la lengua lujuriosa por uno de sus hombros. El olor procedente de su cuerpo es equivalente al del hombre lobo.

— ¡Al-alfa!

_Mío. Compañero. Es mío._

Las manos se mudan de sus mejillas a su viril miembro, enroscándose con desesperación, comenzando a estimular al pequeño omega, el cual responde arqueando su espalda sin detener sus gemidos. Todo es un nuevo mundo para él, uno inesperado en circunstancias donde ya se había dado por muerto.

¿Quién lo diría? Yuuri Katsuki, el hombre lobo debilucho bueno para nada. Una burla a su especie, a su linaje (pero poco importa porque ya no tiene uno). Un omega sin alfa al que complacer. Considerado por aquellos captores como un ser inútil que moriría en el campo de cacería. Y es por eso que fue enviado, de hecho. Al fin y al cabo nadie deseaba comprarlo.

"Necesitamos librarnos de la mercancía oxidada". Es lo último que escucha antes de ser arrojado a su propia muerte. Cada letra de las palabras finales son deletreadas por él mismo, en silencio, mientras soporta las ganas de llorar. Desde la muerte de su familia no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera un compañero al cual aspirar. Eso pensaba.

Cuando al fin llega al campo, su cabeza permanece agachada y el corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho. Intenta calmarse en vano tras escuchar los gruñidos lejanos, anunciantes de una sangrienta lucha por la supervivencia. Pues así funcionan las cosas. La organización que capturó a Yuuri un mes atrás se dedica a la compra-venta de su especie para venderlos al mercado negro. La mayoría de interesados resultan ser humanos. En caso de no ser vendidos a éstos, se consiguen un boleto gratis al "bosque de la muerte". Un nombre conocido por todos los prisioneros que comparten el mismo destino. No todos resisten. El grupo desafortunado de omegas sin dueño son enviados al lugar para morir, o ser forzados a formar un vínculo con un alfa. Pues son abundantes en esa zona. Lo que ocurra primero. Además de eso, no sólo se enfrentan a los alfas. Al tratarse de un bosque, el peligro de encontrarse a otras criaturas es posible. Algunos son suertudos y resultan ser omegas capaces de defenderse por sí mismos, incluso si sus garras son más pequeñas a comparación de las temibles pezuñas de los alfa. Aquellos dispuestos a luchar por su vida son los suertudos, mejor dicho.

Yuuri no posee la habilidad de batalla, tampoco desea subsistir. Mucho menos se toma la molestia de convertirse. Después de vivir un mes tras el arrebato de libertad, de vivir en familia… _Ya da igual._ Sin embargo, las cosas terminan diferente para él. Justo cuando está a punto de morir a manos de un alfa que ha conseguido derribarlo para marcarlo en contra de su voluntad, acude una criatura ajena a su rescate. Una que no es de su especie. Lo percibe con facilidad al examinar la esencia por medio de sus fosas nasales. Atemorizarse no es raro. El alfa de antes es descuartizado con una facilidad impresionante. Los dientes de la criatura se abren paso hasta los huesos para triturarlos y arrancarlos.

El omega olisquea una segunda ocasión para percibir la amenaza que despide el nuevo alfa en frente de él. Es alto, de tez pálida, orbes tan azules como una tormenta eléctrica y cabellos que parecen tener plata fundida en cada hebra. Su porte no pertenece al de un lobo. Pero sí al de un _vampiro_. Uno que resulta ser su compañero. O algo así le dice una vocecita desconocida. Basta con un ligero intercambio de miradas para saberlo. La criatura está determinada a demostrárselo minutos después.

— _Mío_ —Refunfuña el alfa muy cerca de sus glándulas en el cuello. Su voz autoritaria provoca a Yuuri. Lo invita a sucumbir en la genética sumisa de su naturaleza.

No requiere esfuerzo extremo, ya que no hay nada más que desee en ese instante. En especial con esa voz interna que sigue gritando que el alfa de cabellos plateados es sin duda, el consignado a permanecer a su lado, cada día de su vida. Cada día de _celo_ en el que ambos invertirían su tiempo a unirse incontables veces, con el alfa dominándolo, marcándolo, llenándolo por completo de su esperma fértil…

— ¡Ah! ¡Más! — Gimotea el hombre lobo cuando siente un agudo pinchazo en su dedo herido.

La sensación de dolor es momentánea y remplazada por el del regodeo cuando la lengua codiciosa del vampiro prueba su néctar rojo. Fuertes ' _Alfa, por favor'_ abandonan su boca conforme ya no solo se trata de lametones, sino también de succiones alrededor de la yema de su dedo. Con cada centímetro de piel recorrida, la viscosidad reinante en la entrepierna de Yuuri aumenta, segregando el lubricante natural típico de su género, preparándose para un celo influenciado por las feromonas de su compañero.

— ¡Alfa! ¡Por favor! —Insiste el omega, frotándose contra el cuerpo detrás del suyo, en búsqueda de más contacto. Negándose al _espantoso_ vacío que sobrelleva su interior.

Una vez que Yuuri por fin encuentra aquel palpitante órgano contra su carne, no hay nada de cordura para salvar en aquellos momentos. El vampiro gruñe en señal de aprobación, liberando el afable dedo para proseguir con su inadvertido apareamiento, traspasando la lengua por la entrada del exasperado hombre lobo, sin ocultar los ronroneos de satisfacción apenas prueba la dulzura expulsada del lubricante.

— ¡Sí! ¡Alfa!

Es demasiado para Yuuri. No sólo porque jamás supo lo que significa aparearse, sino porque nunca hubiera pensando de verdad en tener un compañero. Sobre todo uno tan atractivo como el que tiene justo ahora, aferrado a sus muslos, bebiendo de él como si estuviese sediento.

_Compañero, lazo, ¡nudo!_

De súbito siente el peso del alfa apoyarse un poco en su espalda con rapidez, sosteniendo sus caderas en el proceso. Es justo ahí cuando sabe que el momento ha llegado por fin. Sus instintos de omega le hacen gritar múltiples 'Sí' con la finalidad de alentar a su compañero, suspirando antes de gemir alfa por una última vez, suplicante. El vampiro accede; busca su apertura provista del suficiente líquido para no sentir dolor alguno, palpa con su propia carne erecta y cuando está seguro de ello, empuja su fornido miembro en los interiores vírgenes del hombre lobo con arduo vigor. Consuman la unión tan esperada, iniciando las estocadas profundas de inmediato.

Los gemidos de ambos se entremezclan hasta acabar en un grito, opacado por el notorio deje de aullido por parte de Yuuri, quién no para de reclamarle al alfa que no se detenga. Su biología continúa ocasionando una lubricación oportuna para la acelerada manera en que está siendo penetrado. Es curioso, pero el hombre lobo sabe que en condiciones normales no se comportaría así de sincero, rogándole a un alfa extraño que lo someta con su virilidad palpitante y su protuberancia, formándose en la base de su falo, lista para atarlos.

— ¡Por favor, alfa! —Vocifera Yuuri, su cuerpo entero tiembla con cada intrusión en su cuerpo, recibiendo gratamente toda la longitud enérgica, muy propia de un buen alfa que está dispuesto a complacer a un omega en celo.

_Su omega en celo_ , con las uñas cubiertas de suciedad por culpa de la tierra a la que se ha aferrado para no caer de lleno sobre el follaje verde, ahora mojado por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que han empezado a caer del cielo y los obliga a levantarse del suelo. O más bien, a que el alfa los levante del suelo, sin romper su conexión, estampándolos contra el árbol más cercano sin que al omega le importe la brusquedad. Otro rasgo distinto a su personalidad ordinaria.

—Omega. Eres mío. _Mío. ¡Vkusno Omega!_ —Exclama el vampiro contra su cuello, liberando sus feromonas para embriagar aún más al hombre lobo con la lubricidad mientras vuelve a empujar en la suavidad de la criatura.

Adueñándose de cada espacio para rozar ese apacible punto de placer máximo, recibiendo rasgaduras no uniformes en su espalda como respuesta, el alfa no deja rincón vacío entre ambos cuerpos. El sonido de piel chocando con piel se esparce por una gran parte del bosque silencioso. Una decantación adecuada para eliminar lo poco del miedo infligido horas antes en una batalla lejana. Kilómetros atrás, con un buen rastro de tres o cuatro cadáveres que antes resultaron ser alfas que buscaban apropiarse de Yuuri sin éxito, por supuesto.

— ¡Tuyo! ¡Alfa! ¡Tómame! —Gimotea, mordiéndose los labios sin moderación, despidiendo sangre que _su_ vampiro toma al unir sus bocas sin detener el discernimiento del abusado músculo.

Pero el hombro lobo es un buen omega, o eso le dice su voz interna. Y como buen omega, acepta _todo_ lo que su alfa tiene para ofrecerle, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de la fornida espalda para comenzar a empujar sus caderas e igualar el feroz ritmo del vampiro, cuyos ojos azules hacen un fabuloso contraste con la llovizna, con el ambiente noctívago. Es una vista tan enigmática, preciosa, inolvidable. Sus cuerpos empapados de agua, sangre y fluidos de omega son una integridad de perfección que se eleva cuando Yuuri siente el inicio del nudo en la base de su interior. El propio orgasmo empieza a llegar, oleada tras oleada, cada una más aguda que la anterior.

— ¡Alfa, por favor! ¡Átame! —Pide sin pensarlo, preso total del extraordinario calor.

En seguida su cabello mojado abandona la madera. Es intercambiado por sus manos descansando en el tronco. El alfa ronronea a la altura de su oído, complacido por su obediencia, y Yuuri ronronea de vuelta, apoyando su cabeza contra el reconfortante pecho de tan bello espécimen.

—Omega. _Voy a morderte_ —Susurra el vampiro con osadía entonces, acariciando el rostro de su futuro compañero, escudriñando su mirada avellanada para buscar una aprobación que ya está ahí. Su instinto alfa es palpable en la piel erizada del hombre lobo.

—Sí. Alfa. _Muérdeme. Átame_. Alf- ¡AAAAH!

Yuuri siente como su visión se torna blanca cuando sufre las dos presiones en su cuerpo, cada una con un placer único que lo hacen eyacular contra la corteza del árbol. El primero se trata del cuello, dos ligeras incisiones que atraviesan su piel con una sensación ardiente que transforma su sangre en fuego líquido, marcas acompañadas de la complacencia al establecer un vínculo de carácter fuerte, pasional. _Alfa. Mi alfa._

El segundo placer recae en el nudo que se ha expandido dentro de su interior, llenándolo hasta el borde de su próstata en donde el vampiro descarga su propio aligeramiento de liberación, muy caliente, en grandes cantidades, al punto de que se escapa del nudo para correr cuesta abajo por los muslos del atosigado hombre lobo, con su garganta desgastada y mirada pérdida en el cielo. Todavía sumergido en el post-trance del apareamiento.

El alfa lo sostiene todo el rato, abrazados con firmeza, desprendiendo feromonas para hacerle saber al omega lo mucho que ha disfrutado de su compañía, de su lazo recién formado. Uno incompleto, claro. Pero especial desde el momento que el hombre lobo se estremece cuando el vampiro propicia saliva en la piel para curarla más rápido, sorbiendo la sangre dulce en cada oportunidad. Por otro lado, su nudo ha comenzado a retraerse y cuando es sacado al exterior, Yuuri suelta un suspiro de añoro. Sus brazos se niegan a romper el poco contacto físico que les queda a pesar de tener cuerpos tan pegajosos.

Con tal reacción, el vampiro ya no tiene dudas.

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que eres mi compañero? —Habla por primera vez, sin estar bajo los efectos del apareamiento. Su voz es grave, cargada de un perceptible acento ruso.

Es una voz adecuada para un alfa de su gran estatura. No suena recriminadora al formular la pregunta, pero Yuuri se cohíbe de todos modos, por muchos aspectos, los omegas y los no omegas.

—Yo… no estaba seguro —contesta con sinceridad, las mejillas se le sonrojan. Está temeroso de enfrentarse a la mirada penetrante del vampiro alfa.

Así, se prepara mentalmente, su naturaleza lo hace por él. Si su alfa está decepcionado de su respuesta él-.

—Vaya lobito tímido—Dice entonces el susodicho, sin escucharse enojado o indignado, es más como si se divirtiera. El omega sigue alerta —. Parece que cambiaré eso, ¿eh? ¡Oh! A propósito, soy Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov —Exclama en tono alegre, y antes de darle oportunidad a Yuuri para contestar con su nombre, o abochornarse por su desnudez escandalosa al estar en forma humana, lo tiende de nuevo contra el pasto. La frescura del mismo, es mayor que antes.

— ¡Es-espera! — Reprocha el omega, pero sus protestas son silenciadas con un beso, largo y profundo que lo exalta bastante para callarse.

—Dime, _moy malen'kiy volk*_. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Inquiere Viktor, lamiendo de nuevo la marca ubicada en el cuello del lobo.

—Yuuri — Contesta, luchando porque su voz no se entrecorte, por ello agrega rápidamente—: Katsuki Yuuri.

El alfa ronronea al escuchar su nombre, las vibraciones son difíciles de ignorar cuando están el uno sobre el otro.

—Mucho gusto, _moy Yuuri_. Espero no te haya importado que nos conociéramos antes, en otros aspectos… —Comenta el vampiro con casualidad, su insinuación es insufrible.

— ¡O-oye! — Yuuri no puede frenarse para reclamarle. Pero el lobo sólo se dedica a soltar risitas por lo que sea que este complaciéndolo.

El inicio de su impetuosa relación arranca desde ahí. La libertad de Yuuri cuelga en una mano. Gloriosa en todos los aspectos. En la otra, se embelesa la compañía de su vampiro, al cual tiene tantas cosas que contarle y agradecerle de ahora en adelante.

_Creo que seguiré viviendo por un tiempo más._

**Author's Note:**

> (*): Mi pequeño lobito.
> 
> Es todo, si alguien hizo el sacrificio de leer esto. ¡Muchas gracias! ;-;
> 
> ¡Un saludo!


End file.
